


与你相伴(七 终章)(有r，慎) (链接一内容)

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Summary: "如果以后他住这里的话，啊啊！这也太好了吧！……"两个女佣开始把手言欢姐妹流泪……直到被管事的领头喝止才又开始默默做回自己的工作。
Relationships: rensei
Kudos: 1





	与你相伴(七 终章)(有r，慎) (链接一内容)

**Author's Note:**

> 此为事后描写，依旧不过审，不得已hhhh擦球失败

卧室内的两人还在熟睡，房间里仿佛不受外界的时间流逝所影响，只流动着属于他们自己的时间。

祥生迎着照进房间的晨光睁开了眼睛，莲还在睡着。祥生小心翼翼的撑起身体爬起来，马上就觉得腰酸背痛，后庭还是有些撕疼，昨夜的情景就又浮现在了脑海中。看着莲熟睡的脸，祥生有些心神飘忽，俯下去想偷偷亲一下他的额头，莲却突然睁开眼睛，用手按住他的脖子，吻上了他的唇。

"抓到了一只想偷偷咬人的小猫~"莲仰着嘴角，话语带着些初醒的慵懒，把祥生拉着躺下，打算继续沉眠。

"都快中午了，老师……而且大家会担心的，不回去看看的话。"

"叫我的名字吧，我们现在已经不是师生了~我更喜欢，作为你恋人的身份。"

"啊，是的……莲…"祥生的声音都变的都像猫咪的舒服时候的乎乎声一样了。

"哈哈，铃木会告诉他们的啦，放心，而且你还不能下床吧。" 莲摸着祥生的头发，"还疼吗？"

"没…没事了……"祥生有些觉得难为情，躲开了莲的目光。

"真的？让我看一下" 莲一脸笑意的把手伸向祥生的下盘，祥生立马拉着被子躲开了。

"没事了，真的！我…我先把衣服穿上吧！"祥生慌张躲闪着挪下床，但是一落地，后庭火辣的疼就传过来了，腿和腰也酸软无力，差点就没站稳。祥生扶住了床沿，撑着腰部，目光往下一垂，就看到了大腿内侧还有昨晚欢愉时留下的痕迹，感觉黏腻又羞耻。这下祥生才深刻体会到什么是快乐的代价。

"就说不要勉强了嘛，你不想让我看，就不看了，而且你的衣服昨晚也湿透了啊，我让他们送其他干净的衣服过来再说吧。"

"真的吗？"祥生听到了之后，惺惺的回去躺下了，站着确实也很辛苦。

莲用被子把他裹好后，爬了起来，拿了一张被单卷在自己身上，走向门口，打开门唤了一声。祥生躲在被子里偷瞄，隔着门上的纸浆窗叶隐约看到有个人影走了过来，莲交代了什么，就又走开了，莲把门合上后退回了房间，转头对祥生说，"等一下，他们马上就送过来了。"

一会儿，门外传来敲门声，得到莲的允许后就直接走进来了，是两个女佣。祥生没想到莲真会让人直接进来，马上用被子蒙住自己的头，躲到被子里。女佣看到仅仅只裹了一张被单的莲，散落一地的衣服以及床上还躺着人，就意会到之前的八卦都石锤了，不禁脸红了起来，放下东西，匆匆收拾了一下就走了，一出门就开始窃窃的笑着议论。她们平日里的工作枯燥反复，遇到这样的事哪里还安定得下来，肯定是要传的满宅子的人都要知道了。然而这就是莲想要的结果。

"她们走啦，你可以，从被子里出来了吗~"莲走向祥生把衣服放在他身旁。祥生露出了半个头，他默默的伸出一只手抓住了衣服，拉进被窝里，缩在里面穿好，才又把被子掀开，坐了起来，莲被他的可爱劲逗笑了。

"哈哈哈，你是兔子吗？还是土拨鼠什么的？"莲伸手抚摸了一下祥生穿在身上的衣服"很合身啊，这件衣服，是我以前穿的了，那时候我才……"

莲说到这里，停顿了下来，侧过身去，面对着床一旁的窗户，望着窗外，喃喃自语似的，

"那个时候，我不是有意抛下你的……只是母亲的事情对我打击太大，我当时只想离开那里……你还…记得吗？"

"我当然记得啊，因为，我第一眼看到莲，就认出来了。"

"哎？第一次见就认出我了？"

"是啊，我从来都没有责怪过什么，只是太想念了……嗯？莲也认出我了？还记得我！我还以为，会忘记呢！明明只是一个小时候的玩伴而已……"

"怎么会呢？"莲坐了过去，搂住祥生。"倒是我，我竟然没有马上认出你来，还真是糟糕啊……那个时候的我真幸运，本来只是不想待在家里，溜出来玩，却偏偏让我捡到了一个落难的天使，哈哈哈……他陪着我的时候，是唯一让我想要珍藏起来的时光。现在，他又再度出现了，就在我的身边，给我幸福。" 说着，莲吻了一下祥生的额头。

然而祥生看着莲的眼神却有些忧愁。

"怎么了？"

"没有没有…只是，幸运的是我，刚刚来到这里，就得到了莲的照顾。小时候也是这样……一直享受着莲给我的关怀，但那个时候，我竟然，不知道莲家里的变故，明明就是那么喜欢你，却什么都没能为你做……这些年，一定很辛苦吧？真的很了不起啊，能有今天这样的成就……" 祥生将莲的额前的散落下来的发丝拨到一旁的眉角边，眼里净是怜惜之情，还有些泪意，心疼他眼前这个即使经历过那么多艰辛，却还是一直能隐忍坚强，现在又功成名就的人，承受的东西可能是其他普通人都不会经历的事情，明明他也只是二十出头的青年而已。

"如果可以的话，我也想…能成为莲的依靠，啊…虽然我这些话有些不自量力…但是我真的很想，以后莲如果想有难过的时候，想哭的时候，不用忍耐的那么辛苦！请…也依赖我，依靠我吧！"祥生从莲的怀里弹起来，面对着莲，张开双臂，脸上又是那天真温暖的笑，就像初春的阳光一样，照进了莲的心里。

"祥生…"莲抱住了眼前的这抹阳光，两个人一起相拥倒向了身后的床，分享彼此的最好的笑。

莲看着躺在自己身边欢笑的祥生，有些心猿意马，

"先…吃点东西吧"莲爬了起来，在桌上拿起了一块装点精致的蛋糕。

"这是我在国外尝过的一种糕点，味道很特别，和国内的和果子很不一样。试试吧？"

"好~"祥生刚要爬起来……

"等一下啦，不是说了嘛，还不能起来啦，我喂你吃。"

"这个…可以吗？"祥生一脸单纯的看着他。

"没关系啦"莲叉起一小块奶油递了过去。祥生虽然有些疑惑似的，还是微张了唇齿，含住了那小块奶油，粉嫩的薄唇，在雪白的叉子缓缓划过，看的莲，心也飘飘然了，目不转睛。

"很甜啊~"祥生脸上带着惊喜。

果然还是是个孩子~对甜食就是没有抵抗力。

"喜欢吧？"

"嗯！"

"再吃一口吧"莲又叉起一块，递了过去。

祥生吃下这块后，"莲不吃吗？"

莲没有马上回答，只是舀起蛋糕上伫立的一颗草莓，咬住草莓的一端，把露出的另一端就这样送进了祥生嘴里。两人唇齿相贴的一刻，莲没有给惊讶的祥生喘气的机会，就咬开了两人口中的草莓，舌尖推送传递着口中的果肉，酸甜清新的果汁在两个人的嘴里渐渐蔓延开来。祥生在这个香甜口感的吻下有些沉醉，闭上了眼睛，舌头也随着莲的推递，搅动着对方口中的果肉。果肉被挤压的不断扎出甜汁，溢出了嘴角，划过下颚，一滴滴的，坠落在床上。

一阵水果吻缠绵，莲松开祥生嘴唇的时候，还舔了一下祥生嘴角残留的果汁，有些满足的看着祥生红润的脸。

"当然吃，只不过，也要把你一起吃掉。" 听了这样挑逗的话，祥生的脸更像上了一层朝霞一样。但是，一想到每次都让莲得逞，竟然觉得有些不甘心。看着莲的嘴唇上，残留了一点刚刚吃了一小块蛋糕的奶油，祥生突然靠了过去，舔掉了那点奶油，本来想小小的"报复"一下，可是脸上红晕和躲闪的目光却出卖了他其实正在紧张这个事实。倒是莲的反应没有自己预想那样吃惊，看自己的眼神反倒还变的有些情迷起来。

"这只小猫咪，是不是想撒娇了？" 莲的手伸进了祥生的衣服里开始不安分……

"哎？哎哎！不是不是！我没有！"祥生自己开始慌了，

"现在说什么都晚啦！"

祥生再次被扑倒……

这回，是真下不了床了，祥生捂着自己被折腾半天可怜的腰，后悔至极，发誓以后再也不做什么想要挑衅莲的事了……

**Author's Note:**

> 接着:  
就在祥生从宅子回到慕园没多久，莲等不及让祥生自己攒，就为他支付了一大笔赎身的钱，想趁早把他带出来。慕园的老板虽说也捞了不少，但是怎么样也还是放跑了一棵自己精心培养起来，最吸金的那棵摇钱树！还是被自己请来的园丁给拐跑的……有些不是滋味，但是钱付够了也惹不起，只能这样，顺便也开始考虑以后是不是该给师生之间授课相处的方式立个门规了……


End file.
